Memory
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto has lost all his memory, running around and finding Sasuke. They travel as a team, but something goes wrong I do not own Naruto, MPREG COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Naruto jumped from tree, training with Jiraiya had its up side, but also it's down side. People were after him, and all he could right now was run away. He had used most of his charka learning to master the rasengan. Right now he was being chased by two members of the Akatsuki, he couldn't remember their names, but he does remember seeing them before.

Running deep and low into the forest he had lost track of Jiraiya a long time ago, he only hoped he was okay. Getting lower until he touched the ground, he continued running as fast as he could. Hearing them above him, he gave a quick glance and saw the black cloak with red clouds. Looking forward the ground seemed to give way and Naruto fell onto the ground with a hard thud rolling for a long time. As he came to a stop, he didn't move, the motion that made he seem alive was the slow shallow breathes he took in.

The two Akatsuki members seemed lost, when they lost track of Naruto. Nothing, not even a tiny trace of charka that would have been left behind, they sighed. Looking around for the orange wearing man, they couldn't find him anywhere. Giving up, they returned back to town, waiting for another opportunity to catch him.

Hours later

A grunt was made noticed by an injured blonde, looking around, he couldn't remember anything, not even who he was. Seeing the trail the he fell from, he started his trek back up it.

Finally reaching the top, two kids walked by, "hey, can you help me? I'm lost." Naruto asked, a little frighten by his sudden appearance, they took him to a near by village. He thanked them, and continued on by himself into the village. Looking down at his dirty clothes, he felt around for a wallet. Finding his frog bag, he went to the nearest store and bought clothes.

Now dressed in a tight black shirt, baggy black pants, and a black coat with red flames on the end, he paid for it and continued on his way. He talked to people, but no one seemed to know who he was. Getting a map, he found his way to another town and did the same until sundown. Climbing a tree he slept.

With Jiraiya

He frowned; he looked the entire day, and nothing. No one had seen him; he had to retire to the hotel room he paid for. Pulling out paper, he sent a letter to Tsunade, explaining what had happened, and to send back up. Off the letter went hopefully reinforcements would be there by sun rise.

Naruto

Waking the sun in his eyes, he jumped form the tree. He was sore and he didn't know why, but he felt more energized. Frowning at his dream last night, he heard muffled voices and blurred out bodies, but he still couldn't remember anything past that. Only one thing stood out, inky black hair, somehow it was important. Walking to the trail, he continued on it walking slowly. He didn't seem to be in a rush, and he didn't feel like it, so he took his time. Although he truly did want to know who he was, nothing pointed him in the right direction.

The small town seemed very peaceful; he smiled and continued into it. Talking to a few people, they seemed to shoot him down, like he was stupid, but one person helped him.

"I think I remember some people from your village coming by before, it was a long time ago though. They were kids then, I think the village was the leaf village, Konoha," smiled the girl with long black hair.

"Thank you, ma'am, you are one step closer to helping me," he said bowing and walking away. Taking out his map he marked Konoha and found the quickest path to the village. He saw people jumping from the roof; he lifted the hood on his coat the hide. Although he wanted to know who he was, he didn't want to be caught and put in jail or something like that. Leaving he continued on his journey.

Leaving the village quietly as he came he traveled by the trees, using their height as an advantage. His heart pounded in his chest as he neared a river. He couldn't tell if the pounding was a good thing. About to turn away he the inky black hair man from his dream laid near the edge of the river.

Jumping down with great precision five feet next to the black hared man, the other man jumped up anger present in his face. Naruto looked confused and bowed, "Can you help me?"

Surprise evident on his face, "What do you need help with?" lower his guard a little.

"I have lost my memory, and I don't know who I am. I remembered you from a dream I had last night. You seemed very important, I was hoping you could take me where I live," Naruto smiled pulling out the map that marked Konoha.

He was shocked; Naruto seemed honest that he didn't know what was going on, it was the perfect chance to get away from the raping bastard Orochimaru, "yeah, I'll take you, but you have to help me escape,"

Naruto smiled, "thank you!" bowing again, they took to the trees and were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

Naruto smiled, "thank you!" bowing again, they took to the trees and were gone.

Later

The two ninja sat at a small fire, "So your name is Sasuke Uchiha, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto asked clarifying it again. Sasuke nodded poking the fire again.

"So how come you aren't in the village? Or are you on a mission, as you call it?" Naruto asked looking around.

Sasuke looked away, "I guess it is something like that," not really going into detail about himself. Sasuke looked straight at Naruto sitting there, not know who he was, he looked completely lost trying to take in as much as he could. "If I were to tell you that you wouldn't like your life from before, would you believe me?"

Naruto looked up confused, "I guess but what reason would I not like my life from before?"

Sasuke told him everything, the demon, the villagers, the way some of his friends talked bad behind his back, and even the way that Sasuke treated him. Naruto was shocked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why would they do that? What did I ever do to them?" Sasuke shook his not knowing what to say anymore. Naruto's life would be the description of hell.

Sasuke stared directly at him in the eyes, "Do you really want to go back? We could start our own life. We could take missions from other countries for money, hide our identity, and no one would know! Would you do that with me?"

Naruto was surprised by the sudden offer. To make a life that would make him happy; compared to the one he had now, it was such a great idea. "Right now, it sounds better than go back that hate filled village. So, yeah, I'll take you up on your offer".

Sasuke wasn't too surprised, but ne knew there was still a chance that would say no, "okay, how long have you had that outfit?" He asked finding out what he needed to get prepared for their new life.

"Just bought it yesterday," Everything was going good.

8 years later

Battles were getting worse between the sound and Konoha; two ninja who don't seem to com from a known village have working with countries mainly just for money, but Konoha has requested them.

Kinaito (yellow night) and Ninaito (red night) are those ninja, though that is their code name. They don't want to risk anything by their real names of Naruto and Sasuke.

So they cover their faces with simple black masks with no markings on it and black cloaks with flames on the end. The only that was different between the two was the hair color and height. Ninaito was a good six plus inches taller than Kinaito, but they were both equally strong so no one got in their way, unless they were stupid enough too.

Walking up to the gates they handed the scroll they received from the hokage to come to their village to serve them. The guards could feel the killing intent behind the masks and stuttered the directions. Simply walking through the village made people scared, until getting bumped into by some children. They quickly apologized and ran into another direction.

Kinaito sighed which caused Ninaito to look over, "don't sigh," he said softly. Kinaito just looked Ninaito and nodded.

"I remember everything now," Kinaito stated simply as they continued their walk. Ninaito stiffened by the comment, "but I'm glad I stayed with you, and didn't return" and he relaxed.

Before Ninaito could respond a large dog barked and ran towards the two ninja, they both jumped out of the away before getting ran over.

"I'm sorry about that. He doesn't normally act out like that! Akamaru, calm down! Again sorry, I'm Kiba" he said smiling like an idiot.

"I'm Ninaito and he is Kinaito. We need to go, it was nice to meet you," they both bowed and walked passed him and the large dog. Kinaito naturally petted the dog from the head to the tip of the tale.

Kiba was shocked Akamaru didn't let just anyone pet him; something was up with those two. Both had long hair, one black, and one blond.

The two cloaked men entered the hokage tower and continued down the hall and up the stairs to the hokage's office. They knocked and waited, but nothing. So they knocked louder this time and received a grunt to enter.

She looked worn and depressed. She had about five sake bottles on her desk, all of them empty.

"I'm sorry about the mess, please sit down!" she said realizing who it was and started to clean, hiding the bottles behind her desk.

After about five minutes of super clean, she sat in her chair. "I'm sorry about that. We have three certain missions we want you to complete and you will get your pay."

Ninaito nodded, "okay, then we have four simple rules. One, none of your ninja tries to spy on us. Two, we don't take orders from anyone but you. Three, as long as you don't turn your back on us, we won't turn our back on you, and four, any group missions, we get full command. We will not let your ninja die, that we will promise. That is all."

She nodded, "okay then, support ninja from the sand will be coming in this next week. So you will get settled in apartment rented for your stay here. We will keep these promises for your service. You will be debriefed tomorrow on your missions".

They nodded and turned to leave, "here you'll need these to get around safely," Konoha head bands, both tied it around their left arms.

They bowed and left the room, and the building. Walking around to find their apartment, they found a long white haired man peeping in the women's bath. Kinaito motioned Ninaito to follow him. They stood directly behind him.

"Perverts should hide better," stated Kinaito whispering in the man's ear.

He turned and stood looking away, "it's called research, and it's for my books! You should read them and tell me what you think!"

"Only a man of your age would write stuff like that. I bet you can't even fight. You get beat up all the time don't you," stated Kinaito watching the older man fume at these simple words.

"I'll show you, you kid!" Jiraiya jumped at him with a simple rasengan. Kinaito stepped to the side and behind him tapping him, making him fly a good 20 feet away. Jiraiya was surprised by the hidden power behind the mask

He stood and walked back over to him, "You're pretty strong for a kid, what is your name?"

"Kinaito, and this is my partner Ninaito," Jiraiya stepped back, he knew those names, they were to be feared.

"How old are you two?"

"Twenty-two, we both are" Kinaito stated.

Jiraiya was surprised by how young they were, and they were that feared. Word got out about them six years ago. So they would have been sixteen at the time. "Well, my name is Jiraiya,"

Ninaito stated, "The frog sanin, a sage, correct?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, if I catch you doing research again, I will make you regret it," Kinaito stated walking away.

Kakashi and Sakura stood in the hokage's office waiting for the temporary teammates. It only took a few minutes before they walked in after knocking, wearing the same thing.

"Kakashi, Sakura, this is Ninaito and Kinaito, they will be working with you on your missions. Please treat them with the upmost respect and you will get it in return. Ninaito will be your commanding officer, but I'm sure he will listen to the suggestion of the other teammates," explained Tsunade.

All nodded, "good, now your mission isn't classified, but it is to bring Orochimaru back here so we can find Naruto and Sasuke, because as of new information, Orochimaru kidnapped Sasuke instead of what we previously thought. Please be careful on this mission and report any information that will be helpful."

Ninaito and Kinaito stood out side the hokage tower with Kakashi and Sakura, "we will meet at the gate in one hour, be on time, if you are not we will leave you behind," the statement seem directed at Kakashi, like they knew he would be late.

one week later

They did capture Orochimaru; well Kinaito did, and brought him back as soon as possible.

Ibiki was the one to interrogate him, "again where is Sasuke?!"

Orochimaru's head rolled around, "I don't know, he ran away eight years ago. He went off the map since then! Can't you just kill me now?" Ibiki laughed and left the room.

Ibiki reported to Tsunade, "He really doesn't know where Sasuke is, let alone Naruto. I'm sorry Tsunade, but neither of them have been seen or heard in 8 years, not even a glance of them. It is time we make that announcement".

"NO! He is not dead! I will find him on my own! He was supposed the next hokage! I will not let him be dead!" she yelled, "Naruto will come back! He will!" she was throwing papers around some even flew out the window.

A knock came from the door, "come in" Tsunade ordered picking up papers.

"Lady Tsunade, I have some good news!" it was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Akamaru knows the identity of Kinaito and Ninaito," he said helping pick up papers.

"How is this good news?" she looked at him oddly.

He smiled widely, "because Ninaito is Sasuke Uchiha and Kinaito is Naruto Uzumaki,"

She dropped her papers in her hands, "h-h-how do you know?"

"Akamaru, he won't let just anyone per him, Naruto was the only outsider from my family that could pet him, and their smells are still the same, if not extremely similar," he explained.

Tsunade was out of the office in a second, to their apartment. Pounding on the door, Ninaito opened it slightly before all the way, "we need to talk, now!"

He stepped a side and let her in, "Do you know Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked as Kinaito appeared from the bed room. She took in their features, built well, healthy, and they had rings on their left ring finger.

"Are you two married?" she asked worried.

They nodded and clasped hands, "is there a problem with that? It doesn't affect our work".

She sighed, "no, but that is not why I'm here. A long time there were two boys that should be your age right now; their names were Naruto and Sasuke. They went missing eight years ago, and we have search parties out looking for them all time. Now, we have not been spying on you and we never will. I just want to know if it is you Naruto, please just tell me."

Ninaito and Kinaito looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation, "okay, fine."

They both removed their masks, her heart pounded. It was them! Tears fell from her eyes as he hugged both of them, "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"Tsunade, we can't just walk out of here, like nothing. We can't stay here. We have to leave now," she frowned deeply.

"How about this, I say to everyone, that I got word that you are okay, and when I want to name you hokage to take my place you come back? I have already convinced the council for you to become hokage after me! Please!" she was really begging.

Naruto was shocked; he didn't know what to say, "Tsunade, this what I always wanted, but I have. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Memory (Naruto's voice)

_Previously on Memory (Naruto's voice)_

"_How about this, I say to everyone, that I got word that you are okay, and when I want to name you hokage to take my place you come back? I have already convinced the council for you to become hokage after me! Please!" she was really begging._

_Naruto was shocked; he didn't know what to say, "Tsunade, this what I always wanted, but I have. . ._

Naruto was shocked; he didn't know what to say, "Tsunade, this is what I always wanted, but I have a family that I have to back to. I don't, I can't bring them here to have the life that I had. I won't put them through that torture. So I'll have to decline the offer, I'm sorry".

Tsunade was purely shocked, "b-b-but, y-you always wanted to be Hokage, it was your life dream! I-i-it was everything to you! Why?!" she stuttered her way through trying to make sense of everything.

"As per request earlier, we ask that you erase the memory of those who know our identity and yours as well. We can not allow people to know who we are. That would be too dangerous if people knew who we are," Sasuke explained calmly and sadly.

"No!" she stared away angrily, "I won't allow you to hurt your friends anymore! I don't care who you have to bring here, to just stay here, because we want you here! Everyone, they pray for your return, both of you! I'll erase Kiba's memory and Ibiki, but I want you two here, now, that is an order as your true Hokage!"

Both were a loss for words, they turned to each other, basically reading each others thoughts with their expressions.

"Ni, no, I don't want that for the children!"

"They'll go by a different last name; we'll explain everything to them. They'll understand, they're smart, we need to come back! Your life dream is here, and on a silver platter! Ki, come on, think what is best for our children, the people won't get the connection, we can work as ANBU, and then in a few years when you are ready, you can become Hokage," Sasuke looked pleading like a new person, but a lot had happened in a few years.

Naruto, Ki, turned to Tsunade, "conditions, to start, you erase everyone's memory who knows who we are, we'll return in one week with our children, their last name will be something of your choosing. We work together only as ANBU. We keep our names as they are, got it?" She nodded hugging him; he sighed and smiled a little.

Tsunade had rushed back and gathered the people who knew which turned out to be a lot less than Tsunade thought there would be, their memories were erased. Kinaito and Ninaito went back to pack things again. They had a lot of explaining to do with their kids.

flashback 6 years ago

Kinaito groaned as he puked for the fourth time that week, he didn't understand. All he did with Ninaito was had sex. They had been together for about a year and a half, but they had sex for the first time about two weeks ago.

**"You're pregnant," stated the Kyuubi finely hating the argument going on in his head.**

_"I can't be pregnant, I'm a man, male, with penis and all," he stated the obviously as loudly as possible. _

**The Kyuubi sighed, "Yeah, yeah you are, but I'm not. So I'm going to be doing some work on you during the pregnancy, so yeah, umm, it might be a tiny bit painful some days. Just so you know, you're having septuplets."**

_". . .sept- Seven! Seven, how the hell am I going to have seven!" Kinaito just heard the kitsune laugh evilly as he stopped talking._

Sasuke walked in worried as early as it was in the morning. He looked down at the crying Kinaito, "what's wrong?!" panic slowly resin in his voice.

He stuttered horribly, "t-t-t-the k-k-Kyuubi told m-me that I-I-I-I'm pregnant. Please don't hate me, I'm disgusted too. I don't know how this happened; I don't want this to happen. It's not right! I shouldn't be pregnant," Ninaito held on to Kinaito.

He didn't know what to say. He could rebuild his clan and he could do it with the person. For some reason he didn't bother him that Kinaito could get pregnant, it well made him happy, "I'm not disgusted, I'm happy, we can have a family with out having to adopt, but we are going to have to bring more money than we do now to get this child to survive the world".

Kinaito looked down and away, "what's wrong?" Ninaito questioned holding on Kinaito.

"There are seven".

Ninaito fainted.

flashback end

They have seven 5 year-old and four 3 year-old and five more on the way. Although the process was painful, he with stood and had his children and will continue to have more, for Ninaito.

The walked up to small town that wasn't up on the map yet. They were greeted and smiled at, walking to a house as children came pouring out and hugged Kinaito and Ninaito "guess what kids?"

Responses came pouring out, "we have found our home! We are going to pack everything here and move there!"

All cheers came around and they followed the tasks asked to do by their father and "mother".


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

He had figured it out, how they can live their lives in Konoha. Although, all the things they didn't need on an everyday basis, they stayed for a little while longer, letting everyone know where they were headed. Still they had a better idea. Everyone had to forget. Everything. Everything about them.

_Dear Tsunade, _

_We have a better plan, and then we will stay for sure. Erase everyone's memory about us, who was in out class, the rookie 9 plus Gai's team. Inform all the teachers, not to say anything to us, we'll introduce our selves again. It will help them, and we'll keep out identity a secret. Then we can do missions with the other shonbi. _

_If you're worrying about the sharingan making someone remember, don't. Because Ninaito lost it along with his eye sight, from too much use, stupid Teme. Anyways, he can see with charka. It's quite a neat thing. Even I'm still learning how to do it. _

_Anyways, the hardest part about this is we'll have 7 children enter the academy next year. To start their training in becoming shonbi. We'll start a new life, and we'll be happy to do it. _

_Ninaito and Kinaito._

Tsunade smirked, they seemed to have every corner covered. She did what they were told, they also asked her to send someone to bring them to the village. Cause they weren't suppose to know where it was. She knew exactly who to send, and they would yell at her for it, but whatever. She smirked.

"Shizune! Send me Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and lee!"

While she did that for her, she had a special pill for the three. So they could do this mission, a forgetting pill. They would pass out for about 5 minutes and then she would erase their memories really fast, while explaining to Kakashi the meaning of the mission, and to keep his mouth shut.

Her plan worked, but Kakashi was skeptical. She then dismissed the team except Kakashi.

"What's really going on?" he said.

"While you're gone on this mission, I will bring in every adult that knows Naruto and Sasuke. I have found them, but they changed their names, Kinaito and Ninaito. They have a family and they want to protect them. They said they could easily rebuild their bonds, cause the bonds are already placed there. They just don't want their friends to hurt anymore. I am going to erase all the memories of them from the younger generation, and then it will be forbidden to speak those two names, even if you do it will cause immense pain to the younger generation, so they won't anymore. It's simple, but it brought them back. It's what they wanted, and if it brings them back, then so be it." She said sadly that she would have to do something like this.

Kakashi knew that many things could go wrong with this, but he guess it would be okay.

"What about Gaara and the Sand" he stated, "they would say something wouldn't they?"

"They have already been notified, by them."

Kakashi nodded and left the office, with the map. He down trodden, but figured, if it brought them back, then is should be okay.

The group headed out and were only half a day's travel left at sundown, so they would continue then.

-sasunaru-

They had just finished packing the last of their things.

The children were being very obedient today, cause they knew they would have too. Their parents were stressed and they could feel it. Well saw it, their dad was running into stuff, and he normally never did that. He tripped a couple of times. He also normally never did that.

Their mother was spacing out a lot, but still had a smile, but it was sad, as if he didn't want to leave or go to where they were going. A knock resounded on the door.

Kinaito answered it, "oh, hello. You must be the shonbi that Lady Tsunade sent. Please come in, we're about finished packing."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Lee walked through the door. They waited patiently, until Sakura spoke, "So why are we bringing you to the village?"

Kinaito froze, he let Tsunade come up with a reason, but he hadn't been informed yet, "Lady Tsunade, she should have already informed you," Ninaito cut in, as he entered the room.

Ninaito never looked at them, and that bothered Sakura.

"Hey, why don't you look at us when you speak," she spoke rudely.

"Hatake, you keep your team in line," Kinaito spoke harshly. The children stood ridged. They knew that voice, and they didn't want to be in the line of fire.

Kakashi frowned, "yes sir." He turned to Sakura, and whispered, "shut up!" strongly.

Ninaito smirked, "just to inform you, I am blind, you dumb banshee. I see with Charka, and I try not to do it too often while I'm in my home," he informed he looked directly into her eyes.

She cowered as his charka flared, "as you can see, it takes a lot of charka to do it, so I prefer to not to, because my children would not like to be around me if I did. So I don't use it when I am home, plus it's just a waste. Now that wouldn't be good for missions."

She nodded and didn't say a word again.

They finished their packing quickly, "alright children down stairs! We're leaving and introduction are needed first."

"How do you have? Two or three?" asked Lee.

Kinaito laughed, "I have eleven and 5 more on the way," he said rubbing his stomach.

They lined up in order from oldest to youngest, Kinaito pointed while saying their names, Daichi, Haruki, Yuuki, Itsuki, Kataski, Satomi, Kaori, "they're 6" and the Ninaito moved to the younger four. Rikuto, Atsuko, Hiroko, and Yoko. "they're 3"

They all seemed to group together, being closer to a sibling or two, than the other siblings. Daichi and Haruki stood together, Yuuki, Itsuki, and Kataski stood together, Satomi and Kaori seemed to be attached at the hip. Rikuto and Atsuko held hands, a little frightened, but Sai. Hiroko and Yoko kept whispering about something.

Ninaito looked at the two whispering and smirked, he kneeled to the two whispering, they didn't notice him, "now would you like to share that to the person you're talking about, or be grounded for gossiping?"

Hiroko looked frightened, but Yoko smirked, "Yeah the ugly pink monster has a giant forehead! But why does he have a girls name?"

"Why you little Monster!" she launched herself at the little girl, who stood her ground. Kinaito stepped in front of them.

"Hitting my children would be like hitting the Hokage, do that, and you loose your shonbi title and your charka cut off." Kinaito looked furious, "now do you really want to continue with that punch," his red eyes looked they would kill her if she moved another centimeter closer.

She stepped out of the house with the killing intent coming from three people. The two girls cowered a little but held on to their dad while the other stood protective around them.

"Another word out of her, and I won't hesitate to kill, if she comes near my kits again, got it?" he said to the entire team. They nodded, Kakashi ushered the rest to inform them of some information.

"Look you three, I know that you are all chunin, but he is to be the next hokage. You make another wrong move and he won't do it. Tsunade chose him and only him to be her successor." they shut up really quick.

"Sakura, for once please just be quiet for the rest of the mission."

She looked down, "yes, Kakashi-sensei".

With that out in the open the mission became a breeze, and they were brought to the hokage.

She looked at them and all the children, now she really felt like a grandma! "I found the perfect place for you, and you will take his last name. Namikaze. You are the long lost nephew. Here is the key. Maybe you'll find something interesting during your stay. They house in the back with the mass amounts of rooms would be the best house to use, since it was his."

Kinaito looked at the keys. Ninaito knew that Namikaze was Naruto's father's last name.

Well this really will be interesting.

-sasunaru-

Next time I will bring in Iruka, cause the kids start school! Poor Iruka! He'll have Uchiha, I mean, Namikaze babies to worry about!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto just the idea of the story!

Sorry, I wrote a couple in between this chapter and the last one.

Anyways!

Chapter 5

The move into the house was easy, the pairs roomed together, and had no complaints about it.

It didn't take long to get settled in and Ninaito and Kinaito were off on missions until one day.

Kinaito completed a solo s-class mission, but passed out from charka exhaustion in front Tsunade, then the gen-jutsu that he had covering himself faded away, and she saw his protruding stomach. Needless to say he was no longer allowed to do missions until his pregnancy was over.

She knew he was pregnant, but not that pregnant, she should have figured that he would have pulled something like this.

Ninaito, came accustomed to teaching, while in secret being an ANBU.

Kinaito decided to go and visit, and see if he needed help, or just watch from the tree that sat directly by the window, with a prefect view.

Ninaito turned his back to the class.

"I hope whatever whispering Rei is worth it, would you like to share with the class? Takao, would you also like to put spit ball down before you hit someone?"

"Sensei! How do you do that?" Takao whined!

Ninaito smirked and turned around he had his eyes closed, "How about you hold up as many fingers show to the class, and I'll tell you how many you're holding."

Takao did as told and held up four. "four" Ninaito stated simply.

"How though?" asked a girl named lea.

Ninaito had never opened his eyes to his class, but today would be a good day to start a certain lesson.

"I guess this is where we can start the kekkai genkai lesson. Some families have a special power that is passed down through the family. Sometimes it can either get weaker or stronger. Well my family had a kekkai genkai through the eyes, strength wise it stayed about the same through the years, but if used to much, the user looses their eye sight." Ninaito opened his eyes at the point, and the class gasped.

"When a person loses one of his 6 senses, the other become enhanced. Like hearing or feeling. I can feel things a lot better than I did before. It just depends how I use those senses." Ninaito explained.

"But that means you can't be a Ninja anymore, right?"

Ninaito smirked, "oh but I still can. I can hold my ground very well. I could probably even beat or new ANBU member fox. You all have heard of him, right?"

The class gasped, "No you can't, no one can, he's unbeatable!" yelled Takao.

"Well why don't we go outside and find out."

They did head out side, and the class made a large circle, "oh fox! Would you like to come out and play?"

Kinaito jumped to the center of the small clearing, "now understand this is for educational purposes, so nothing too dangerous."

Fox smirked behind his mask, and so it began. Ninaito easily pulled Jutsu after Jutsu against fox, who liked hand to hand combat, keeping him at a distance.

"Come on Fox, use some really cool jutsu for us!" yelled one of the kids.

Distracting him, a lighting blot hit his mask cutting his face.

"Son of- Ninaito!" Blood gushed from his face, he didn't dare open his eye that wasn't covered. Blood would seep in and blood burned.

Kinaito was done having fun, he got injured, and he didn't like getting injured. Swiftly moving, he moved himself behind Ninaito and held a kunai at his neck.

Ninaito raised his hands in defeat, and turned back to Kinaito once the kunai was gone, not with out leaving a nic on his neck for hurting him.

"Awe Fox, why did you use any cool Jutsu's?" asked Takao pouting.

Holding a hand to his injury, he kneeled down to the kids level, "yeah Jutsu's can be cool, but in a spar, like we just had, they can be dangerous. Some people still haven't learned that, but still I didn't want to hurt any of young children who trying to become ninja. Losing you all, would be bad."

"But you still got injured, why?"

"Because I want to protect this village, that is why I am a ninja, and I protect fellow ninja, whether I get injured in the process or not."

The bell rang, and all the kids ran back inside and grabbed their stuff. Iruka shuffled out of the academy as well, helping kids to their parents.

He noticed the two sitting by each other, "Na-I mean - Kinaito! Ninaito!"

They looked up at their names, "Hey Iruka, how are you?"

Iruka saw the damage, "I should be asking you that? What happened?"

Ninaito told him with little tid- bits from Kinaito, "yeah and this one over here thought it would be awesome to break my mask and then it cut me in the process, he can't see the cut, and I really don't want him touching it cause the whole area hurts. Can you see where it is at Iruka?"

"Sure I'll look," he pushed back skin, "open your eye" he ordered, and as painful as it was Kinaito did.

He couldn't see out that eye, "Damnit I can't see! It must be because of the blood, I'll just go to the hospital."

He stood slowly, not to get dizzy, "hey Iruka, when I'm done with this, you want to go get Ramen, I heard the Ramen here is good!"

Kinaito said as they walked away.

Iruka smiled even with a different name they really still the same. He would definitely go get Ramen with him, but first he had to grade papers.

-sasunaru-

They walked into the hospital and got helped right way, a few minutes later, they had their results.

"Well your retina is obviously damage, and it took quiet a bit of damage at that. If you do get your eye sight back, you will be color blind, but that is a small chance.

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean if?"

The doctor sighed as did Ninaito, "I mean there is a slim chance that you will get your eye sight back at all, like ever." and with that the doctor left the room.

Kinaito turned to Ninaito to look at him, "I hate this, how do you do it?"

Ninaito turned and glared at him, "And you think I wanted this? I am NEVER going to be able to see our children, EVER! I would give any chance just look our children in the eyes, their face, their hair, just at them, but I will NEVER be able to do that."

Ninaito stomped out of the room. Kinaito frowned, he never thought about that. He always thought the accepted the idea. He never thought about what it would do to him. Still it showed, that Kinaito still couldn't read Ninaito as well anymore. He could when they were on a mission, only because it required it.

Ninaito knew how to hide what he was feeling when he was at home and that bothered.

Before Kinaito knew where he was going, he was on top of the hokage mountain. Sitting he sighed and decided to watch the cloud.

"Even though the view of the clouds aren't I still like it here." stated someone from behind him.

"I come here to think, not really watch the clouds," Kinaito stated. He looked at the other man, Shikamaru, as it appeared.

"The name is Shikamaru, you I actually can't remember why I come to this spot, it's significant, but I can't remember what it is." Shikamaru turned to the other man, "you know you kind of remind me of someone from long ago, what's your name?"

"Kinaito Namikaze."

Shikamaru frowned, "Namikaze? Hm, strange, Minato Namikaze, any relation to him?"

"Long lost nephew, What is it that you want Shikamaru?" Kinaito turned from Shikamaru hoping he would get the idea to leave.

Shikamaru smirked, "Yours and Tsunade's plan was good, small wholes everywhere, that could be poked and prodded, but something would always get in the way to find the truth, until one doesn't get their memories erased, the plan fails, get the ones closest to forget, and reform the bonds that are already there? It's a good idea, if you would actually go along with it, Naruto."

Kinaito tensed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, but you do. Tsunade didn't erase my memories. On purpose," a growl emitted from Kinaito, "don't get mad at her, I had figured it out when you two visited, but you see. It is my mission to make sure no remembers the past. So don't worry. You're little secret is safe. A part of my mission is to make sure you're in mental health to do missions, cause it seems your mentality is slipping and we can't have that of the hokage."

Kinaito turned even though he didn't want anyone to remember, he was happy that someone did, "I'm guessing we're starting with the fight I just had?"

"Glad you figured it out."

-sasunaru-

Ninaito found the old training grounds that he went to as a genin, staring at it with blind eyes, he could still his past, it brought every mistake he had ever made in his life. Every memory he punched, every ghost of the past. Until one made him stop.

"If I knew you wanted to see, you should speak louder from now on. You would have seen your children a long time ago." a ghost like body of Itachi appeared, and Ninaito turned to the voice.

"Itachi?" Ninaito growled, "You're died! This is in my head!"

"Yes, but would you just listen? Do you want to see your kids or not?"

Ninaito froze at the option of being able to see them at least once. "Good now, this will hurt."

-sasunaru-

"- just talk to him, I don't you meant it like you said." Shikamaru stopped and turned to the jump in Charka. Naruto did as well, but he got to his feet.

"Damnit, you better not be doing something stupid! You Teme!" Shikamaru smiled, some things still hadn't changed, and that was good. They were still Naruto and Sasuke, just with different names.

Kinaito was gone in a flash, and at the training grounds, where Ninaito was at.

"What the hell? Teme!" he was frightened, because Ninaito was on the ground holding his eyes.

"Ninaito what did you do?" Tears gathered in Kinaito one eye that wasn't damaged. Some Shinobi gathered around looking at the scene. Some that they knew and some that they didn't

"I didn't do anything," Ninaito smiled, his eyes closed but he could feel it, they were healed. He would see the moment he opened and the first thing he wanted to see was Naruto.

Ninaito brought his hands up, which was a signal that he wanted to touch his face so he could 'see'. Kinaito grabbed them, and brought them to his face, not expecting Ninaito to open his eyes.

What use to be a dull gray, were eyes black as coal. Kinaito then realized what happened, he eyes were healed, how he didn't care, but they were.

They kissed with their eyes open to see each other, almost like it was their first time again.

Children screaming running at them, Ninaito turned to them, they saw it too. Jumping on him, he looked at his children for the first time. He smiled, and smiled big! Most ninja left the happy family.

-sasunaru-

After all the children were put to bed, by Ninaito, Kinaito joined him in their bed room. They looked at each other, one with two eyes, and one with one eye.

Kinaito laughed at the irony, he gets injured and Ninaito gets healed. His life was really messed up. He should of done with a long time.

"Talk to Kyuubi, she might be able to do something to help you."

Kinaito smiled, and just snuggled up to Ninaito, as much as he liked to talk, he also did like the silence, and he knew Ninaito wasn't going to sleep. So in the end he just ignored the question and went to sleep him self, but actually went to talk to Kyuubi.

"I can give you your eye sight back, but it will have to be a demonic eye. Kind of like the Hyuuga clan, you'll be able to see Charka, and the flow of it, but it will be constant. Unlike the Hyuuga clan who can suppress the ability, you'll see it 24/7. So best if you find something to cover you're eye with, cause the headache will be killer." she laughed as she kicked him out to start the healing.

Although he didn't like getting demonic parts added or healed, he would take it. He didn't not want to see his kits.

-sasunaru-

Reviews are nice. I guess I should go into more detail next chappy….but maybe I can end it here, on a happy note…..I don't know, opinions are nice?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto

Thanks for the Reviews , Favs, and Alerts! Ya'll are awesome! Anyways one with the story.

Chapter 6

Things were gong smoothly around Konoha, Kinaito had started his training to become hokage, since he couldn't do missions anymore. He did get the demonic and wears silk around his eye, and the forehead protector on his arm. His eye had turned purple, because the demonic part was red, and his eyes were blue. So it turned purple.

Tsunade that he would be announced as hokage in a years time, that would give him time to setting in with the kits, and work as hokage, but she would be there to help.

Ninaito was taking missions to cover for Kinaito, since he still had a few weeks left.

Kinaito continued to talk to Shikamaru, "you know, in the beginning, I was scared that you still knew, but you were right. I'm glad that you know. I think I would be lost with out you," commented Kinaito.

"I'm glad you think so. I happy that you're still open, well enough to let me pick at your brain," Shikamaru stood from his spot on the hokage mountain, "look, I have a mission tomorrow, it's going to last a few weeks, so don't crazy, kay?"

Kinaito laughed, "yeah I'll be fine! Don't worry about me!"

Shikamaru walked away speaking to himself, "I was afraid you were going to say that. I'll be seeing you Naruto."

'on the other side' he thought.

Shikamaru had the same dream for many, many years. He would talk to Naruto on a daily basis, and then go on a mission, only after he would say those exact words did he get stabbed, and killed. Of course he would wake up, but it didn't make him feel any better.

-sasunaru-

A month had passed and Kinaito had his 5 babies named Masaru, Ryou, Mitsuko, Rei, Akane. They were all a week old, everything was going fine, until he saw a mass amount of butterfly pass by. They were beautiful, but it didn't settle well with him.

Just trying to shake off the feeling, he decided for a break and ramen sounded great right then. Stepping out the door of the hokage tower, deer stood in front the door bowed, along with the Nara clan, the entire Nara clan. That's when Naruto figured it out.

"no…No….NO!" Shikaku already figured it out, and it killed him to know that his son had died before him. That's not how it was suppose to go.

Kinaito broke down, the one person he could talk to about anything, the one person who didn't judge, the one person to help him, through his troubles with Sasuke, hokage training, his old friends.

Tears fell down his face, he walked away from them.

"When you're better, please come to us, we have something for you." stated Shikaku, Kinaito continued walking, to the one place they shared. One where they were judged by anyone.

He stood on top of the mountain and roared out his tears, the broken sound in his voice tore at the villages hearts. Rain soon poured, and poured, the memorial service was the next day, only because Tsunade sent out ANBU to fetch the body to be cremated.

Kinaito stood next to Tsunade as she gave part of the speech she gave a lot of the times.

Kinaito stood up to the stand, he looked for Ninaito, they had agreed upon showing their true identity to the village now, "Hello, as most of you know I am the hokage in training, you know me as Kinaito Namikaze, part of that name is true, but you'll remember me as Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto. I tried to hide from everyone only because I couldn't face my fears of coming back to the place that hated me. I figured that if you all forgot it would be better, but I didn't make anything better. Shikamaru, showed me that. He showed me what I couldn't see. He didn't judge me, I didn't judge him. He was one of the smartest ninja born in the world, but even a super genius can be killed. His name now shall be added to the memorial in memory of a ninja killed in action. May his soul now rest in peace."

Many repeated the last sentence after him, the dark clouds looked depressing, but it didn't scare off the butterflies that flew out from behind Naruto and to the sky.

The small sign brought smiles to their face, as they looked to the brightening sky. Naruto turned around and the village were on their knees bowing, Shikaku came up to Naruto, "we're ready to serve you Hokage-Naruto, when ever you're ready," he said handing him the contract of the Nara clan, the contract to summon Deer. Shikaku stepped back and bowed.

Sasuke stood next to Naruto and smiled, "this is when you tell them you're ready to serve them."

Naruto did just that, and the village went out into a battle cry. Everything was perfect, no hiding, no running, he was home, he had his family, and his best friend was watching over him. Nothing could go wrong anymore. Nothing

-sasunaru-end

I'm pretty sure that has to be the crappiest ending I have ever wrote! Anyways, your thoughts? Yes?

Just so you know, Shikamaru and Naruto were not in a relationship, they just became good friends.


End file.
